NAME ON HIATUS!
by ItsAlexandra
Summary: Posy Clearwater thinks,she has it all; great boyfriend,good life and all things to live a happy life. But,as you know,life can do some unusual twists,and Posy ends up single and at... French Riviera?   sorry,the summary TOTALLY sucks
1. Chapter 1

Clouds were slowly gliding over the dark blue sky and there was 99% possibility that it was the first sign of a summer storm comming.

For Posy Southwater it was a complete mystery,why their holiday destination place had to be exactly there. Ofcourse,there was an hilarious nature,high level of culture and interesting traditions,but she did not felt quite happy to be here. Seriously they could've go anywhere,like ANYWHERE but Scotland. It was so cold and cloudy here at this time of the year! Plus,it was enormally rainy today.

-Posy,look! There's a sheep flock,right next to the road,- called in a pure lust. Oh,a sheep flock. Georgeous. She had seen sheeps plenty times in her life. And then Posy started to wonder,why these sheeps were so special that Matt just throw his travel bag into the grass and started frantically overlook it by trying to find his camera,just to take a picture of them.

- Found it! This is going to be a perfect holiday picture to show our friends,Pose,- he said,while clicking the camera to take fifty-somewhat photos of these FASCINATING scotland sheeps.

A perfect holiday picture,Posy thought while Matt was overlooking his just taken pictures on his new digital camera,would've been both of them,drinking colourful coctails in front of the ocean at Nica. THAT would've been the picture,wich Posy would LOVE to show-off to their friends. Now she'll have to argue to their friends that there were actually some human beings as well,not just some farm animals and wild nature.

-Isn't this just CUTE,Posy? Oh come on,it can't be that your not glad we're here,- Matt told in his usually over-positive type of the voice.

-Not that I'm not happy to be there,- Posy put up her usual,floppy style smile,- but Im just craving for hot supper and a cell phone,wich would actually work here.

- Dont worry,our hotel is just few miles from here,let's get going,- Matt told and took his bag from the ground. Beautiful. Few more miles of this endless road and she wont give a shit how it'll look like,when she'll just pack her stuff back in suitcases and run back to her slighty boring London girl's life.

-this is it,Pose,- Matt said,putting his bags on the floor,when they finally entered their so-called hotel room,-

-I thought we both decided to get an high-class room,when we'd go on our holidays,- Posy said,in a clear dissapointment.

- Well,this was the best apartament,wich they've got here,- Matt started unpacking his suitcases,-we even have our own shower in the room.

This clearly was not the room she expected it to be. When they were walking in the lobby she had thought - OK from outside it may not look like a posh place but our room,surely,will be just WONDERFUL. As it turned out,Posy was hundred and one percent wrong. Room looked like a messy place,although she was sure that chambermaid had cleaned it up today - this was just how the interior decorations were made like. The bed looked like from deep 80ties,there were no mini-bar,either phone in the room,and walls were either way just renovated or incredibly old,wich Posy did not get it.

Well,at least they got a bed here,that's for a start. Maybe they could even get some sweet love making here,although it was just Posy's tries to be somehow positive about this.

-We should go to the bed,once we'll get packed out,- Matt mentioned,-tomorrow we got to get up at 4 am,if we want to catch the sunrise.

-Beautiful,- Posy murmured under her breathe,- love making has been canceled anyway.

When Matt woke her up,Posy felt incredibly tired as if she have had just some hour sleep.

- wake up love,-he kissed her lighty on forehead,- it's already 4 am,babe.

4 am? Oh yeah,the sunrise thing.

- Do we have to go? I mean,we can watch sunrise some other time,Matt,- Posy tried to sound stubborn but she had doubts that she'd actually sounded a bit despirate,- it's just 4 at the morning! Can't we get some extra sleep?

- Posy come on,you have had 6 hours of healthy sleep,- he started tickling her stomach with his fingertips,that definately was her sensitive spot,- now,get up,we're late already.

Posy lazily opened her eyes,trying her best not to shut them again. She felt terribly exhausted, and home sick. What would've she be doing at London,at this time of the day? For sure,she'd still be sleeping in her extra-comfortable new bed.

But this wasn't London,that's for sure. This was the glorious side of precious Scottland.


	2. Chapter 2

At almost 5 am,sun was finally rising. Posy had to admit,it was beautiful; Maybe,just maybe,Scottland wasn't that bad. After all,Posy and Chris were sitting here,ALMOST at the top of a mountain (as Posy felt SO tired and her legs hurt so much from all the walking up the hill,Chris said,that it will be okay if they'd sat here not at the top; Although,Posy was suspicious that Chris was actually feeling as worned out as she was,gosh it was just 5 am,after all!) and Chris had even brought some sandwiches and hot tea in a flask,so the morning was quite okay. And the view was great,as well; down the hill,there was a beautiful meadow with threes and mountain flowers,wich were sowed all over the place. Posy disliked only the fact it was so early,but all other things seemed to be perfect. Chris was overwhelmed,this definately was the PERFECT way how to spend the vacation,from his point of the view. Posy could only smile about that; if Chris was happy,she was happy. Wasn't she?

-Posy look,sun is going to rise in a minute,- Chris pointed to the sky. He pulled one if his arms comfortably arround Posy's sholder and held her close to himself. Somehow Posy noticed,when she lied her head down on his sholder,he smelled so good; She really REALLY loved his cologne,the smell was truely amazing. Posy wondered,looking at Chris who was fascinated about the sunrise,was this how it supposed to be. She was by his side,sitting in the slightly wet grass (she made a mental note to herself,that this grass mark was most likely unwashable,so these new jeans were probably going stright to the garbage) and looking at this beautiful Scottland view,what made her feel so warm and good.

-wasnt this beautiful?- Chris said,when sun was finally up on its zenite,- I hope Scottland is treating you well,Pose.

-It is,- she said,smiling out loud,- thanks for bringing me here,Chris.

-I TOLD YA,your going to love Scottland,- Chris told,somehow victorious. Posy got up from his sholder,and nudged him lightly on his side,- Hey! No need to get stuck up here.

-I love you,Poo,- Chris said and Posy didnt felt a need to reply with the same sentence. She knew he knows,Posy thought to herself,by pulling back onto his lap,that she loves him as much.

At 11 am Posy was fully into a holiday mood. Sunrise had worked magically on her; she didnt regret waking up so pitty early and for once,she didnt regret being here,either. While Chris was taking a shower,Posy decided to try and switch her phone on. Ofcourse,there was no zone and almost hundred missed phone calls. She smiled,obviously Kara had nothing better to do than bother Pose with her hour-long phone calls. Kara was her best friend ever since they firstly made their ways through high school hallways; they had literally bumped in each other. Kara was completely assured she was going to be a goth girl for the rest of her life then,but Posy was just a quite shy girl trying to get quickly came in a good contact,wich was very surprising,because Posy had never heard about black lipstic before. They could talk about every single thing; boys,school,trygonometry homeworks and rock festivals. Kara was her best of friends,all the way. After these years,ofcourse,they both had grown and matured,and Kara,in fact,was NOT a goth type anymore,she had dyed her hair pale blonde and made herself look and act like an all-over London girl,and Posy,she guessed,had grown up as well. They were both now living at London,not even close to downtown though,but they had somehow gotten here and +/- happy with their lifes so far. Not to mention,Kara was a landscape designer now,and she mostly complained how ridiculous it is,concidering the fact,NOBODY in London needed this type of art,because there were,in fact,no landscapes to design,just asphalt and huge buildings everywhere.

However,Posy was an office worked and in fact,it was as boring as it may sounded at first; she had a free internet connection at work,wich ment she could chat with Kara or her sister Flora ANYTIME,free coffee and not so much work to do. Posy was satisfied with what she had got in her life,including Chris. Getting back to the reality,Posy quickly switched off her phone and pulled it back into her bag.

- No phones in here,- it was Chris,comming from the bathroom with a towel wrapped arround himself,- you know the rules,Pose. Just two of us and the Scottland air for two more days.

-I know I know,- she said,putting her arms arround Chris's chest,-there's no zone anyways.

And as she said that,Posy fully dedicated herself to making out with Chris and NOT thinking about the Big City again.

When it was finally monday and they had successfully gotten back to London,the first phone call she made was connecting her best friend,wich was probably freaking out these days here.

-We MUST hang,Pose,- Kara was basically screaming through the cell phone,- lets do a girls night tonight!

-I cant,- Posy said,-I'm so tired,you know the flight and everything.

-For god's sake Pose,we havent met in 7 DAYS,- Kara was arguing,quite pissed off,- you must show me the holiday pictures and everything.

-Okay fine,but tomorrow,- Posy was not in a mood to argue,thats how pumped out she was,- lunchtime at 'the friday place'?

-You got that,- Kara said and almost hang up,yet still mentioned,- bring the pictures!

Posy hung up and sat on the bed,while Chris was making his phone calls,as well.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day,thats for sure.

Author's note; I know this chapter maybe seemed a little bit pointless,but I wrote it so you'd see how deep type of relations Chris and Posy has and all other stuff,plus you'd have a little clue of who Kara is,because she is going to be one of the lead characters,from now on.

So... Read and review? I beg you to ;D haha

Love ya,xo

A.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 2 pm when Kara stormed into 'the friday place' with full hands of landscape fashion magazines and very delirious face expression. After 7 days at the peaceful Scottland,Posy still couldn't fully get back into the huge London rush.

-Oh my gosh,these are getting out of hands,- Kara said,throwing the magazines on the seat,next to Pose,- Can't believe you are back,Posy! Missed you,doll.

Within few seconds they had both offered the white wine and started chatting about how they should cath up now as Posy had been gone for SO LONG TIME,and Kara,ofcourse,couldn't stop asking about the trip,as well.

-Well,it was OK,- Posy said,slowly sipping her sparkling drink,- I really did had a great time out there,far from London and everything.

- Sounds like a genuinely boring road trip,Pose,- Kara couldn't help but declare,as she was done with the 1st glass of wine,- I'm telling you,Chris is such a nature geek.

-He's not a geek,- Posy told,looking at her best friend,- he just likes enviroment and loves spending time arround places with a good nature. What's so bad about it?

-Well,there is no coctails,wild beach parties and in your story,- Kara mentioned,offering another drink,- so your trip,I concider,was a slightly boring one.

-No it was not,it was BEAUTIFUL,- Posy stood up for herself,although Kara was a little,just a little bit right,- we even watched the sunrise,went out at nights and everything.

- Oh,TELL ME ABOUT IT,- Kara ironised,- I'm dying to hear how many sheeps crossed your way during your super-romantical midnight walks.

- Well,not that there was SO many sheeps,- Posy said,- Oh god Kara,it was Scottland. Not Nica or anywhere.

-Let's face it,you hated it,- Kara said,- and it's really not normal when you go on vacation with a guy you love and don't even enjoy the time. Unless you don't really like the guy so the trip seems to be OK for you.

Posy did not understood what Kara had just said; as usually,Kara seemed to be making a point,wich wasnt understandable for Posy's mind. However,she didnt replied a thing,just took another sip of her wine.

-So,how are you? Work and stuff?- Posy asked,trying to lead Kara away from her favourite topic,wich was Posy and her nerdy love life.

- Uh dont even ask,I'm in an urgent need of vacation,- Kara gazed,looking slightly tired,- and I mean a REAL vacation,with hot stranger guys,many many drinks and ocean in front of me ALL the time.

-So,it's going good,I guess,- Posy said,thinking about ordering some light salads,- well I'm glad.

- You know lately there's so much work,- Kara told in a busy-as-hell kind of voice,- who would've thought,people actually needs somebody to design small gardens for their 9th floor apartament's balcony? Weird people,I'm telling you. Or damn rich,that's for sure.

Posy did not said anything just chuckled,finally finishing up with her drink.

- We need more of this,- Kara declared to the waitress,who immediately dissapeared to get those two crazy lunch-time-drunkards their sparkling wines.

-so,how is Chris lately,- Kara spoke up,when the waiter had put new glasses on their table,- how are you BOTH?

- We're okay,no need to worry,Kara- Posy said,before her best friend started her relationship-hater's speech for the 1000th time already.

- That's beautiful,Pose. You two are really close,aren't you? Are you as close with him as you were with Adam?

-For god's sake,NO need to talk about Adam now,- Posy was furious,- or ever,okay?

- I'm just saying,I mean you and Adam broke up long time ago and there is possibly no way you will ever get back together again,so,- Kara said with a weird,almost provocative grin on her face,- as you have Chris now and you guys are PERFECTLY happy together,we can discuss Adam normally,cant we?

Adam was never going to be a topic,wich Posy could discuss normally. When they had broken up... When HE had broken up with Posy,it really did broke her heart into few thousands and hundred one peaces. Adam was her first real time boyfriend - her first serious crush,first real lover and in every way a perfect life time partner for her. They had met when Posy was in her early 20,it was actually a neighbourhood's party,one of those pointless get-to-know-eachother's events,and Pose had been bored to death,untill she saw him. She and Kara had just brought their in every way unperfect little flat at the outer area of London and somehow unexpectedly,every single neighbour was interested in meeting their new next-door girls.

Posy was wearing a ridiculous pale T-dress wich was being concidered as a #1 fashionable thing then and light blue high heels,wich were just from the store and hurt damn lot.

Then somebody had started talking to her,it was Mark,her neighbour from the left side to be exact,and she had just wished for somebody,ANYBODY,to come over and save her from the pointless conversation,how high London apartament prices were.

-I mean,its just UNBELIEVABLE,- Mark had said to her,gesticulating with his hands to obviously make a point how serious he was,- They ask SO much for a room without a bed and with NO service,by the way. And the water in showers is really cold! Seriously,outer area at least has hot,OK,warm water streaming.

-Totally,-she had said,still looking all over the place to signify to anybody how despirately bored she was in this conversation. And then there came a voice from behind,a low,manly voice wich Posy perhaps will never forget. She just couldnt get it out of her mind; his voice,precious face and after all,his very VERY toned abbs.

- Young lady,Pose it is? I'm new to this house too,I was hoping you could show me arround,- he had said and Mark,who obviously had understood the hint,went away to bor somebody else.

- Thanks god you came by,- Posy gazed looking at the man who had just saved her from another ten minutes of how huge jerks the downtown's people were,- yes its Pose,well Posy,but you can call me Pose if you want to.

Oh god,this even sounded so childish,she had thought to herself,meanwhile hoping the red lipstick was still shining from her lips.

- Okay emm,Posy,- he had told,looking as good as a God,- Adam.

-Nice meeting you Adam,- she had smiled to him and he had smiled back,showing off his perfectly white teeth,-So you need a guide? Let's go then.

- No I actually live at downtown's area,Blooming street to be exact,- he laughted,- I jusy said that to keep the poor bloke away from you.

-Thank you for that,- Posy said somehow feeling so vulnerable; as if he would have already stolen all of her heart. And it was,in fact,a total true.

-Ofcourse we can,but we WONT,- Posy said strictly,- come on,there's plenty of themes rather than discussing my old blokes,duh.

- Ya sure,- Kara blah-blah-blahed and drank her wine cravingly,- besides,Chris is WAY better anyways. You two are sharing the perfect relationship so I guess I'm not comming on your way.

- Thank you,- Posy said,and then ordered the greek salads. With full mouth she'll at least have some extra time to think before answering to Kara's often so provocative questions. Sometimes Posy wondered,is Kara REALLY doing okay with out a guy by her side; She,ofcourse,always made sure everybody knew how satisfied male-hater she was,but deep inside,Posy was sure,Kara was craving for a real time man. She have had many,like SO many guys in her life,but after the fifth-something relationship was finally ended,Kara just switched the side and turned into self-confident no-guys-woman. She was doing great so far,going stright and all things,but Posy sometimes tought that Kara was just simply afraid of getting in love with someone,like in a real,deep and pure love. Ofcourse,in the end it could probably cost her whole heart,wich would've get beaten into dusts then,but at least she would ever got to know what a real love was. However,Posy never said any of this aloud,as Kara was positive about how she was living and made a point that she did not wanted anything in this to change.

They had ended up their nice lunch time chat pretty quickly as Kara had to head back to her plants and posh people's balconies and Posy eventually had to get back to her own life as it was. Weird how she had been reminded about Adam again- could it be that some part of her now so grown up soul,was still aching? Aching for... Him? She didn't knew. However,she had Chris now for already two love fulfilled years and did not ever wanted to toss any of that away. She loved where she was now and one thing,the ONLY thing she loved more than that,was Chris,the simple guy with a georgeous smile and a honest heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The chapter 4 :D

In this one,they sort of start to talk about a thing Posy is a little concerned about,because she's 32 and well,somehow the thought about comitting their lifes crosses her mind. Read,review? And by the way,notice my note at the end of the chap.

-I'm home,- Posy heard a familiar

voice,comming from the door. Chris walked into living room,looking tired as always and gave Posy a light kiss on the mouth.

-hey,-she said,sticking off of him,- how was your day going?

- It was good actually,- Chris said,obviously proud of himself,- told that he's going to make a big promotion in the management section,at the end of this week.

-Oh that's awesome,- Posy couldnt help but smile,- Im sure your going to get that,Chris.

- Well,I still have some guys to compete with,- he said,pulling down his T-shirt,- although,lately I get almost the best results in the team.

- I'm sure he's going to name you,- Posy said,still grinning,- you know,we should actually celebrate it a little.

- But there's really nothing settled yet,I may get it and may not,- Chris said,putting up a clean white shirt,- as I said,it's gonna be only at the end of the week.

- But still,- Posy said,lightly kissing Chris on the lips,- we could get a little bit of CELEBRATION tonight.

It was 1 am,and Posy still couldn't sleep. Something,just something in her mind was signifacing,that things were going wrong. She looked at Chris,who was still sleeping,peacefully cravled under their bed sheat. Was he ever dreaming about her?,Posy thought,pulling a little closer to him. Sometimes Posy did dreamed about him. Okay,these dreams were mostly filled with action and paranormal effects,such as when she was dreaming,that she's lost in Amazona jungle and he was one of those super cool savior guys who came to protect her from a giant gorilla; but her point was,that she did thought about Chris,even in a sleep. Was he feeling the same way about her? That's what she couldn't tell. Indeed,Posy was almost thirty-two now,and she still was not married. Or engaged. She had no idea was it because of what Kara had said at the lunch table or because she and Chris just had a sweet night together,but Posy started to seriously think,shouldn't she nudge him to get more in charge of their relations,to take advance and pop the ring out soon. However,she thought,putting her head on Chris's muscular chest,she was hoping that he'll make the first step soon.

-Goodmorning Pose,- Chris gave her a huge cup of morning coffe,- slept well?

- yeah,I did,- she said,yawning out loud,then went up to Chris and hugged him from the back,- morning,Chris.

- It's the big day today,- Chris said,sipping his coffee,- promotion thing,remember? I did not expected to get THAT pumped up for this.

- Ahh,Im sure you'll do great,- Posy pecked him on the cheek,later lips,- I'll just have my fingers crossed for you.

- Thanks,babe,- he turned to face her and put up a smile,- I love you,Poo.

-And I love you,as well,- she said,finally sitting down at the counter,- alot.

Chris told nothing,just gave her a quick butterfly kiss and finished drinking his morning latte.

Posy thought,by taking a sip of her hot drink,if he'd get promoted,would he get less time for her? Well,ofcourse he would,promotion's a big thing,so she guessed,he'll have full arms of work. Your thirty-two Pose,she unconsciously made a note to herself,if you wont get SERIOUSLY together right now,you may wont get together EVER.

-So I was thinking,- she suddenly started talking,quite unsure about herself,though,- we're together for two years now and it's really long. I mean,for two people,sharing a relationship. Dont you think?

Chris looked up to her from his morning gazette and nodded his head in agreement. What was she about to say? She couldnt just let him know about her secret fears of not ever getting married,at least not at the breakfast table. No,she had to be smart and give just a little punch in the right direction,enough for him to understand things on his own.

- and well,alot of people gets like together TOGETHER,after this long while,- Posy carefully started,feeling herself weird already,that she quickly added,- for example,Mark and Lisa got married pretty fast.

Okay,Posy thought,this was not going good. Oh no,this was going terrible,just terrible. Why the hell she had to mention Mark and Lisa? She could even see his face expressions changing from one to another.

- They did,indeed,- Chris told,putting down his gazette,- but they also had the rush. Because of the baby,I mean.

Yes,things were going bad,Posy concluded. Mark and Lisa was a bad example even just because of the fact Chris had dated Lisa before. Then she got cheating on him with Mark,an extremely handsome fittness trenner,with those georgeous abbs and definately hot guy smile,and THEN the baby had been created and well,there was a huge explanation with Chris and not getting into the details much,she had married Mark three months after.

For god's sake,Posy was hoping Chris wont misundestand what she said. She really wasnt pregnant,either way cheating on him. Oh no,no no. She really was not that type of girls who could ever pretend to be a smart cookie. Not EVER.

- Yes,well I didnt wanted to start talking about them,Im sorry,- Posy said,apologizing,- I just wanted to... emm... Oh what am I talking,just lets pretend I havent said a word.

- I understood you,babe,- Chris suddenly said,putting Posy closer to himself,- I was thinking,too. Well,sometimes one thought did crossed my mind,quite alot actually.

-Oh,- Posy told,not sure what she should've been saying then,- oh.

- well... If you would like to... I mean,I would love to...,- Chris started,trying to choose the best words apparently,- we could like... Get together like... That.

-Cool,- Posy said,immediately concidering how stupid her answer was. Ofcourse,she should've said,she'd love to! She'd die for that. But all she could answer was cool,like a cliche phrase from some odd teenager movies. Great job,Pose.

-I mean,I would love to,- she said,getting out of her thoughts fast.

Chris smiled to her,lighty stroking her cheek with his right thumb,- so I guess we should. Maybe tonight we could like... Talk things out more... Seriously. But now I actually must be going,no need to be late this morning. I'll call you from work later,okay?

-sure,love,- she said,exchanging kisses,-good luck,Chris!

And as he walked out the front door,Posy made a huge jump like when she was nine years old,and flied into their messy bed,and for the rest two hours,could not help but smile.

This chapter somehow represents what Posy thinks of things,and I know with every chapter the story is getting worse and worse,so for now this is the last chapter wich I'm updating. I just need some fresh ideas,words and stuff,so I wouldn't make crap out of me by writing a pointless story. However,please tell me your honest opinion on this,and well,this is the style wich i'm writing in,so if you dislike or anything,I'm OK with that.

Hugs,

A.


	5. Chapter 5

Posy was about to fall asleep at her work place,when her shiny grey blackberry phone suddenly rang.

-hey baby,got a minute?

Ofcourse,it was Chris. Posy couldn't help but smile.

-Sure,whats up with you? No clients?

-we finished up earlier,- Chris said,sounding a little bit awkward. With we,posy thought,he most likely thought his work team,the guys he was working with,-I actually have to talk to you,hon.

- whats up then? - Posy told,making herself comfortable in her office chair,- anything wrong?

- no,uh no,- Chris sounded a little distracted,Posy thought to herself. Hopefully there was nothing wrong happening to him. He sounded quite serious,though.

- it's about the promotion thing. you can guess three times,who got the job.

Posy held her breath. Oh,yes.

-Oh my god,Chris! I'm so happy about you,REALLY,- Posy couldn't help but put a smile all over her face,- this is just great! I knew you'll get it,it's just amazing,Chris.

-thanks babe,- he said, and quickly added something and Posy felt like her stomach is going to blow from anxiousness,- I'm calling not just because of the promotion,-Chris said,in his light,a little bit fussy voice,- do you remember our morning talk?

- I do,- Posy said,starting to feel slightly nervous. Had she really crossed the line and done too much pressure on him? For god's sake,it was just a little conversation they have had and there was really nothing wrong about what they had talked. It wasn't,right?

- I think,I'll have to ask you one question tonight,- Chris said mysteriously and Posy almost fell from her office chair,- dress nicely,okay? I'm taking you to the 'Posh'. See you,Pose. And yeah well... I love you.

When the phone had been hanged up,Posy felt like she had done a bungee jump from Everest,just now. He's going to ask a QUESTION! Remembering their conversation once again,there could be just one logical question,he could've be going to ask.

Oh god,Posy couldn't muffle her scream of happyness anymore - maybe her life was going to get settled within few hours. Who knows,maybe she'll even get engaged till the end of the day!

She couldnt help but mentally thank Kara for starting that conversation,the other day.

Posy was thrown back into reality,when her mind had crossed the thought,she has actually nothing to wear for tonight's adventure. And he said,he's taking her to 'Posh'! Even the name of this Middle-London restaurant,sounded POSH. What was she going to wear? She definately had no dress for this case. And she had never been to 'posh' before. Is it classy inside? Posy had heard many stories from her colleagues that 'posh' is the best place in the whole London. It has delicious food,romantic atmosphere and enormally high prices for everything,what's not water. Girls had been taken with it, though; and now Posy will have romantically great evening here. Things couldn't get any better,she told herself,could they?

- Reservation on 7 pm for two,please, - Chris said to receptionist in his hight but manly voice,- on Chris Farthkeeler's name.

- here you go,table number 8,sir,- receptionist said,after taking a quick look at his huge reservations' book,- follow me,please. Can I take off your coat,ma'am?

-yeah,sure,- Posy said,already in extasy of how sophisticated this place was. The lobby was bright and warm; there were flowers in huge white pots at each side of restaurant's entry,a red carpet covered the floor here,as if there would be huge filmstars comming. There were twinkling lights above the loby,probably to make more intimate feeling,wich actually worked on Posy immediately. She already felt posh and important and Chris grinned,obviously seeing how much Posy loved every minute of being here.

As the nice receptionist guy took her grey coat off her sholders and gave it to other receptionist,who carried it away somewhere,Chris and Posy were guided to the table,Chris had ordered. Waitress gave them their menu's and left for few minutes,to give them a little bit of a privacy before Posy and Matt order their food.

- This place is amazing,- Posy couldn't help but smile,- I love it,Chris. Thank you so much for this and EVERYTHING ELSE.

- you are welcome,Pose,- he said,taking her hand in his,- but we havent even ordered yet. Shall we take a look in the menu or we'll just let that waiter star at us for another ten minutes?

After nearly half hour,Posy had delivered herself something wich was called oh-whatsoever-french-name And she did not necesarely knew what it means but the little picture next to this food's name looked tasty enough to order it,Chris had been already asked for the best buttle of wine wich 'posh' could offer to them. This was going to be a magical night,Posy thought to herself,carefully getting the first-taste of her meal,wich in fact did not looked even close as in the picture but oh-whatsoever,and she was really hoping the evening will stay as great as it is at the moment.

- Is it tasty,Pose?,-Chris asked,looking at Posy's face expression,after she swallowed that peace of her food. She had to admit,it was ENORMALLY spicy and she was in a urgent need of fresh water,but she also didnt wanted to ruin the moment,and just quickly nodded,- its delicious.

- I'm glad you like it,- Chris said,taking a sip of the wine,1950's sparkling one,to be exact,- You look AMAZING,by the way.

-Topshop,- Posy said ordinary as if they'd be sitting at some fast food caffeteria right now.

-you know,it feels great to be there with you,Posy. But there's still one thing I was going to ask you and if you could put down your knife just for a bit so you wouldnt carve me after I'll be done saying what Im about to say... I could maybe.. Emm... Just pop it out,haha.

Oh my god,Posy thought,indeed putting down her cutlery . This was it,there was no doubt what EXACTLY he was about to say. Posy's face was crossed by excitement,as Chris started talking again.

- Lately,I have been thinking alot about many things,Pose,- he said,talking in a quiet,almost delicate voice,- you know how important you are for me,do you?

Posy did not said anything,just frantically nodded in agreement and let him go further in what he was about to say.

- So,today I did got promoted,as you already know,- Chris finally said,all smiling. Posy knew it all along,that he will get that job one day; he was just so great in every way,so it was just a logical turn of things.

- I'm so happy for you,Chris,- she smiled to him,trying to look as charming as possible,- you really REALLY deserved it. But... It wasnt what you were about to say,was it?

- oh no,indeed it wasnt,- Chris told and carefully took Posy's hand in his palm,- Pose,I was actually going to assk you...

This was it,this was it,Posy thought to herself,holding back of jumping up from joy: he was,indeed,proposing to her. In a deep corner of her mind,Posy was hoping the ring will be enormally beautiful,with a huge diamond right in the middle of it and it will fit her perfectly- there was really no place for a phrase like ''oops,I think it stuck,Pose''. In fact,when Posy was ten years younger,she had really thought that her arms are just GIANT. All girls from her class had tiny palms and pretty hands,when Posy thought that her fingers are too long,too ugly and too large,not to mention how HUGE her shoulders was. Ofcourse,later from that time,she had realised that it was a complete nonsense and her arms were,in fact,quite acceptable; it was,probably,just one of usual teenage girl's complexes. However,she thought to herself,everything is going to be just PERFECT this time.

Hoping she hadnt missed a single word wich he had said,Posy quickly got out of her thoughts and looked right back to the love of her life.

- I know this maybe comes out of the sudden and we havent ever really talked about this,Pose- Chris continued,stroking her palm with his left thumb,- but I hope your answer will satisfy us both,babe. So... Would you do me that honor and... Move to West side of Scottland with me?

God,this was not what she had expected. Suddenly she felt ceiling falling from upside; right onto her already broken body. WHAT THE HELL HE JUST SAID?

- What?- she told in a true dissapointment,not caring what people from tables arround them will think,- Weren't you going to PROPOSE?

-For god's sake Posy,- Chris told,for sure in a distracted voice,- we're together only two years! I would never EVER even think about getting married yet.

-OH excuse me,but everything you said before? About what I mean to you and how much you fucking love me?

- Well,I do love you,Pose- Chris tried to sound as rational as possible,driving Posy nearly crazy from anger,- and I would like to keep living together with you,babe. but dont be childish. We have our life's ahead us,Posy,and all I wanted to ask you tonight was,indeed,would you move to West Scottland with me.

She couldnt believe her ears. Either way,Posy felt herself close to shaking uncontrollably- he would never EVER think of marrying her. He would've never ask her to be his wife. He wouldn't even think about giving her a damn ring. For a moment she didnt felt anything; untill she finally got it.

-When you said that we'll talk about our morning conversation,you ment it all about the promotion thing,didnt you? And now you are seriously asking me, would I move to some god forsaken place with YOU? Is that what you really want from me? To throw away all my life,my work and friends,just to go with you?- Posy screamed from disgust,feeling as humiliated as never before,- Fuck you,Chris! Fuck you and your stupid god damned job.

And when Posy had finally said this,she got up from her seat and went strightly to the entrance. She didnt felt like she'd want to be more teatrical and for example,smack him right onto the face; after all,there still was 1 percent chance that she will want to get a dinner there sometime in her life again and the less thing she'd want would be if servants would have memorized her as a 'slightly crazy girlfriend' and would serve her only plastic cutlery so she would have less opportunity to hurt people,sitting arround her.

However,there was receptionist,who was already ready to give her the coat,and as she grabbed it,Posy runned out of the place right into the dark London night. Was Chris even going to run after her? She doubted about that. And even if he would,there was still a HUGE possibility she would screw everything and do punch him right on his perfect nose.

- Posy,babe,- it was Chris,running right from behind,- we can talk this out like responsible adults,cant we? Damn Pose,LOOK AT ME!

She did. He still looked ALOT like her Chris,the wonderful guy she had met just few years ago,during one of her trips to South Welse; Still with the same green eyes,toned abbs and naturally perfect hair. He looked at her quite despirately,though; she could tell,he was tense.

But wait,this was not what she should be thinking at the moment. Remembering all her dissapointment and everything she felt,just ten minutes ago,Posy was seriously NOT his 'babe' anymore.

-Oh yes,we can,- Posy said,clearly in a deep sarcasm,- but I seriously think there is not much left to talk about. Unless you were going to offer me something more interesting than destroying my life, just for YOU.

- Its NOT what I ment,Pose,- Chris told,grabbing her by her arms,restroking her from suddenly running away,though perhaps it was the best thing she could do,- it would be just for few years,maybe a little more,but after all we'd always even had a choice to get back to your wittless London life,if you'd want to.

Wittless? He did NOT just called her life wittless,Posy thought,close to exploding. Ofcourse,her life wasnt so perfect or posh or even close to a dream about living,and yes,she had complained to Chris about how much it sucks sometimes,but it was still her damn life wich he clearly had no rights to call wittless.

- Oh we're done,Chris,- Posy said,not caring how much as a cliche it sounded,and then sharply added,- if you'll be in a need of your stuff,search it up in containers next to our house. Have fun with the fu*king sheeps at the middle of nowhere,Chris.

And by saying that,Chris just let go of her hand,watched as she jumped into first taxi wich had passed by,and slowly made his way back to 'Posh' to pay up the bill for their obviously pointless and concidering things,also the LAST dinner together.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this chapter just this morning,and I was in a big,BIG rush,so I'm already sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes and everything else. This chapter is also a little bit silly,has some cliche's in it,but whatsoever,you can just not read it. Review? Will love you forever if you'd do that ;)

enjoy the chap 6!

xx

A.

It was a very early morning and Posy thought that she was close to dying. She felt completely broken,as if all her bones would've be crashed into millions of small pieces and her back was hurting uncontrollably,because she had been sleeping in the same lifeless position for the past 4 hours. Her life was over,that's what she thought,when the clock was showing 5:00 am sign. OK,not like completely over,because she was only thirty-two and everything,but just a little bit out of order now. For god's sake,your THIRTY TWO,Posy thought to herself,lying in her cold bed with wide opened eyes,your life is indeed OVER now.

She would never ever have thought,that Chris has been such a big part of her life. They lived together,ate together and slept together,but Posy would've never have an idea,how huge piece of herself, he was. Ofcourse,in a deep,REALLY deep corner of her mind,she already knew that everything was over and he'd never come back,never marry her and never spend all his lifetime with her,but Posy was really giving all her hopes on a thought,that Chris would walk in their room right now,declaring how sorry he was and how miserable he felt without her,and that he would nevet go to Scottland with her,simply because he'd loved her too much to let her go. But,as the time went,Posy started thinking that this is not going to happen. She was alone there,alone at all; At least she had this apartament,Posy thought,wondering will Chris actually go back there for his stuff before going to that forsaken Scottland,or he'd ask some of his friends to get there and grab his things,or he'd just buy everything new and then go to his beloved Scottland's sheeps. Right now,Posy just hated everything,EVERYTHING,related to that God's damned place on the earth. When she finally talked herself up to get out of the uncomfortable position wich she was lying in,Posy finally understood everything. OH GOD,OH GOD. She was really hoping that it was just her mind,playing stupids with her,but now Posy was really sure that Chris knew everything about this all along. That he'll get that job,that he'll have to leave London,that he'll get to work at Scottland and will have to ask Posy to leave with him. that's why their holiday destination place had to be exactly here. He knew everything and just carefully prepared Posy for the next turn of things. What an asshole,was the first thing Posy could've think about him. He was... He was... Incredible! And she had always been so stupid and believed everything what he had said to her before. Oh no. No,no. Was Posy really that affectable? All her life she had been concidering herself as a fully independent female with her own thoughts and things,but now she had fallen for him. And fallen hard. Posy closed her eyes. There was no way she's gonna cry now. Not now,not here,not for him. However,when a big salty tear ran down her cheek,Posy was full of anger. Why she had to be so pathetic? After all,it was not like she'd have given all his life for him and everything. Well,she had payed the bills for their flat sometimes,but as she lived there too,this was not a big deal for her or their relationship. Suddenly Posy's mind had crossed a thought that she should concider him as dead now. It sounded VERY crazy at first,but he was indeed dead. For her. She was now single - again - and she was happy about that. After all,there was still 50-somewhat percent possibility that she'd still meet a nice guy someday,get married and rise few,cute babies. But Chris... He had been only a small piece of her journey in this lifetime,OK she was almost ready to even marry him,well she was HOPING she would,but he was nothing to her. Nothing,at all. With this thought in her head,she got her phone and called the only person wich she could get drunk with tonight. Kara,that's it.

-I'm telling you,he was nothing,NOTHING but a jerkass,- Kara declared,drinking her fresh mixed coctail,- to dump you like that! Oh honey,you'll get over it,I promise.

- It's not like,he would've dumped me,- Posy said,slowly sipping her sky blue drink,- I dumped him. Right in front of the 'posh' and everything. I'm sort of glad I did actually.

- It makes me sick just to imagine YOU,in some... Some... Awfully stupid Scottland,far away from all us,just because of him,hon,- Kara was right in her bitchy mood today,- it's good you both are now going separate ways,doll.

- Uh ya,- Posy said,still somehow uncomfortable with the thought they werent together anymore,-I guess it's better. I even throwed out few of his things this morning.

It was true; at 1 pm Posy have had a huge influence of adrenaline,and she had put some of his stuff in huge boxes and got everything out of their apartament. Somehow she had felt better after doing that; she concidered that as healing her broken soul. Or just being a pathetic ex-girlfriend from all those silly teenager movies.

- That's good,you did it right,- Kara agreed,ordering next glass of her coctail,- I'm totally with you in this. We,single girls,gotta stay together in this life,I'm telling ya,Pose.

She answered nothing,just took another sip of her extra-colourful 'Margaritta' and glanced arround. The bar was completely full with people,all chatting up and having a great time; there was some loud club music playing from the loudspeakers and everybody were dancing and singing arround Posy. It seemed like all people here were having a great saturday night; everybody,except her. She was even seeing some familiar faces from her past,right in the crowd: all dancing,all happy,all enjoying their saturday night. There was even Adam,and Posy was REALLY hoping,he hadn't seen her. Because it'd be terrible,just TERRIBLE,if he did. Anyways,she looked at Kara,who was giving her best to show Posy how helpful friend she was and Posy somehow couldn't help herself but smile. She wondered,should she turn into such a feminist too? Maybe living like that would be way easier,than being dumped and humiliated all the time?

- Posy! I know EXACTLY what you need,- Kara suddenly said,so pumped of her own idea,that she almost fell from her chair (actually Posy was pretty sure that it was nothing else but because of the heap of alcohol she had drank out tonight),- you nead a REAL vacation. Not some shitty Scottland place,but a really good holiday thing. Your last trip sucked and now I'm going to get you a trip wich would really be named VACATION. You know,hot guys,drinks,shopping,parties and everything.

-You cant be serious,your drunk,- Posy felt like she had to mention that,- besides,there's really not a place for that,I got to work,remember?

- for god's sake,screw the work,- Posy felt already helpless,because Kara was that kind of person,wich was hard to argue with,- we're going to Nica,honey.

Posy could not believe she was sitting in an airplane,full with so many different people who were talking,screaming,eating and doing lots of other things. And there was she; sitting right next to Kara,who was reading some glanced woman's magazine. Was this how it's meant to be,Posy thought to herself and sat further into her plane seat,Nica and all that. Ofcourse,she had dreamed about frivulous vacation somewhere in the sun,with parties and all kinds of things wich were not quite available back in London,but she'd never imagine almost spontanely hopping in a plaine,with only one suitcase and her best friend by her side. She didn't even had pretty clothes to wear,when they'll be settled at the hotel. For fu**'s sake,when she was going to Scottland,even then she had more stuff with her. Oh well,this was her vacation now,with nothing to be worried about,only how to not get drunk in an unfamiliar place,because that would be quite creepy. She closed her eyes. Only two more hours untill they'll land down at french riviera.

- I hope the hotel room will be great,- Kara said,putting down her Vogue,- because in their Internet website, all room pictures were quite cool.

Posy gazed; after they had came home from the bar on saturday,(Posy had talked Kara up to stay at her apartament for that night,as her best friend was too drunk to even spell her own name) they had overlooked like hundred of hotel websites and Posy had understood that Kara had been really serious about the whole Nica thing. They found a nice residence near of the ocean,at least that's what was said in their yellow-coloured webpage,with full service,WiFi in every room and pretty low prices,at least that's what the website claimed to have. They had booked a room,one for two,brought plane tickets,and after all,there she was.

This was crazy,Posy said to herself,slightly slightly crazy. But she also had to agree,that all this was pretty close to a nice summer time adventure.

The first thing she noticed after stumbling out of the plane,was the bright french sun. The second thing she realised was,that Posy was having no sunglases. The third thing was the fact,that the administrator of the airport had explained to Posy in a really broken english,that her suitcase has been unexpectedly lost somewhere and they'll search it up within FEW days.

The fourth and the last thing she noticed was that she wasn't mad about anything,she was unexpectedly happy. Even without any stuff,sunglases or anything else,this was Nica,and she was there,ready to enjoy all the pleasures french riviera could offer to her.

This one sucked,like officially. What can I say,I'm only 16 years old girl,not a genius writer,oh gosh. Just trying myself out in writing :)

So,what do you say about the chap? Liked,disliked? Whatever your opinion is,LET ME KNOW!

xx

A.


	7. Chapter 7

Their hotel room looked alot like heaven. There was a huge bed,most likely meant for a married couple or so,a personal balcony and even a mini-bar,wich Kara was glad about. Posy sat on the corner of their gigantic bed and thought to herself,how crazy everything was. She had told to her boss that she'd gotten unexpectedly sick with some really awful chicken flu and that she was in an urgent need of some extra day-off's. He wasn't happy about it and had complained ALL the time during their phone conversation; but at least,the last thing he wanted was to get sick because of Posy,so he let her _sleep at home and relax _for few days,wich was all she needed.

- They even have all those mini-shampoo's and other cool stuff for free there,- Kara said,comming out of bathroom,- I'm telling you,this is the _paradise._

The place was,indeed, beautiful; they had really georgeous landscape in front of their hotel room,beach only few metres away and all things Posy needed for a good vacation. There were also no sheeps,wild nature or anything ancient,wich would've remind her about _him._ However,Kara had already dressed her new orange bikini up,brought specially for this reason,and nudged Posy to get up and dress for their first day herE.

- we're going out,- Kara had mentioned,while trying to find something posh to wear on her bikini,- I've heard they have awfully good parties here in this time of the year,so we gotta be ready,right? Posy,come on,I'm waiting on you!

Posy finally got up and remembered,she has no bags. Those dummies had lost her suitcase during the flight,so Posy had basically _nothing to wear._

-here,take this,- Kara gave her a light,sky blue beach dress,- I'm sure this one will fit you.

- but it's so... Opened,and everything,- Posy protested,looking at the dress,- I don't want to be named 'that tripper slut'.

- Ew Posie,dont be mean,- Kara said,- besides,as your single now,we must find you a new playmate,right? So,looking slightly outgoing would be just fine.

-since when 'slutty' means 'outgoing'?- Posy's mood was obviously going down. The last thing she wanted was to hook up with some stranger while she was on her after-breakup vacation.

- since Chris dumped you because of some retarded sheeps,- Kara pointed,unpolitely.

- Alright,alright,just a minute,- Posy finally gave up arguing and slowly dressed up what Kara had given to her.

- Besides,you need to feel the vacation spirit,Po,- Kara continued,applying some makeup to her already georgeous face,- you need to hook up. Like,some light holiday romance,yea? So,that is why tonight we're going out to find some hot french guys to flirt with.

- you are insane,- Posy murmured,looking at herself in the mirror,- and I really look like some hooker.

- perfect,then we're ready,- Kara told,finally putting all her beauty stuff back in her big Luis Vuitton bag,- now,let's go.

The beach was something wich could not be described as just beautiful. It was perfect. Beach was very sandy,full of pretty,tanned people laughting and having a great time,by drinking some delicious coctails and cosying up with other people.

- This is the best place I've ever been,- Kara declared,looking all arround the beach, - I wish I would live there.

- yeah,- Posy agreed,and sat down next to Kara,who had found a great little place where to put her bags down,- this is beautiful.

- Uh ya,- Kara said,applying some cream to herself,most likely to get a faster tan,- by the way,while I haven't forgot yet, the receptionist said,there is going to be an event later,some rich people are going to promote their stuff at our hotel,so in the evening we'll get to dress nicely and go downstairs for some free drinks. We could maybe do some shopping before that.

- yeah,cool,- Posy said and closed her eyes,- free drinks,I'm craving for them,already.

When Posy woke up,she found Kara,chatting up with some muscular guy she didn't knew,and thought that her best friend probably was in action already. Kara was laughting sensatively,as if she'd really be interested in what the guy was about to tell her. When Kara noticed that Posy's eyes were wide opened,she was not waiting any longer.

- Oh,this is the friend I was telling you about,- Kara said,pointing at Posy,- her name is Pose and she really needs somebody to like... Show her arround.

Perfect,Posy thought to herself,the guy now was most likely thinking,that Posy was despirate to hook somebody up.

- Hey,- she finally said,and the guy was already looking uncomfortable,wasn't that just oh-so-nice,- I'm Pose.

- What a beautiful name,Pose,- he said,somehow awkwardly,- I'm Andre.

- Oh,isn't that just cute,- Kara said,obviously trying her best to get him to fall in a deep love with Posy,- Posy loves so interesting french names like yours,Andre.

- actually it's not french,- Andre said,slightly confused,- my parents are from England,in fact. Besides,if I really would be french,I would not know a word in english,because french people...

- oh,- Kara said,not looking interested anymore,- that's truely nice. What was the thing we were talking about before?

As Posy felt herself getting too uncomfortable here,she talked herself up to go to the water. The bright Nica sun was shining all over water's surface,reflecting the sunshines magically. It looked so outstanding that Posy decided to have a little walk beside the shore. Swimming was really not her thing; She always got into a trouble,when she put her feet in the water. When she was 11,her father had decided that it'd be fun to take Posy and her sister to the aqua park near of their summer house. She had almost drowned here; that time Posy had realised,that she had no clue how to swim. Ofcourse,later her father had tried to get her in the water again,but ever since that,Posy was keeping herself as far away from the water,as possible. However,this time was somehow different; was that the magic of this place or just a seek for the adventures,Posy didn't knew,but she suddenly dressed down all clothes wich Kara had given to her,(except her belly,ofcourse,because standing there naked in front of all these people was even out of Posy's imagination) and ran in the water. It felt cold at first,but when she threw herself fully in the ocean,it felt more like warm. She wasn't afraid at all,only a little anxious,because she hadn't been really in the water for 20-somewhat years. You are thirty-two,she reminded to herself,it can't be that your still afraid of this. Swimming should be easy,shouldn't it? Like driving with a bicycle or something. The waves were tenderly hitting both of Posy's sides and sun was shining right onto her eyes. She took a look at Kara,who was still chatting with the guy,she had unsuccessfully tried to hook Posy up with. Somehow out of sudden,Posy thought to herself,what would be Chris doing right now? was he at his new work already? Did he missed Posy? Was he ever concidering getting her back or did he took their breakup easily? Maybe he was somewhere sunny right now,with few skinny girls,drinking a martini and having fun,Posy said to herself,maybe he was doing the same thing that she did; maybe he was on a _real vacation _right now. Whatever,she could care less about his whereabouts and everything. Posy was in a need to clear out her head of all these disturbing thoughts wich she was having,so she went underwater without even thinking. Wow,she didn't knew that inside the ocean was even more beautiful - there were few small fishes,scooting arround her; the flora of atlantic ocean was really fascinating,thats for sure. Posy even remembered how once when she had just finished high school,she wanted to be a sea biologist. She was blasted by the thought how cute underwater's nature was and Posy was even ready to go and study more about this,but her mother has stepped in the way,by saying that all of this was not her future. Oh well,Posy couldnt imagine herself as a biologist anymore,anyway; as she had mentioned before,she had this fear of everything,related to the water. Oh. My. God.

_She was underwater RIGHT NOW._

_Posy really could not swim._

_She will sink down here._

_Here we go,she was,most likely,going to die now._

When Posy realised,she was actually going out of breathe,panic attack was surely comming.

What the hell she was thinking? Posy thought,she was clearly drowning here. I cant breathe,Posy realised,gasping for some extra-air,I can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can not. Breathe...

Got'cha on the edge,didn't I? Haha,well the next chapter is comming out SOON,so watch for it. Sorry for the grammar/spelling, and all other miserable mistakes. Thanks to everyone who reads this,I truely appreciate all the love you guys send to me on myspace,facebook and finally,twitter,too. I'm currently doing a research for the next chapter,I want it to be as much real as possible,so I have to search up few things. I even downloaded french dictionary,haha.

_I love you all,_

_au revoir,_

_xoxo_

_A._


	8. Chapter 8

**first and foremost,all words/sentences wich are in french are NOT thought up by me. It's the real french and I got all those sentences from a online distionary,wich I downloaded few days ago. If the sentences aren't correct,please dont laught about me,because I have NO clue in french,and I put everything together using that dictionary only. Be kind to me please?**

**So,thats all. Enjoy chap8.**

Thankyou message are in the end of the chapter,by the way.

When Posy opened her eyes,she felt,in fact,quite okay. Only thing,wich she did not quite understood was,why so many people were staring at her? Seriously,didn't they have anything better to do? Posy glanced arround. There were at least twenty people in bikini's with coctails,all standing arround her with deeply worried looks. The sun was shining right into Posy's eyes,and she made a mental note to herself,that she just had to buy sunglases once for all. Posy suddenly felt quite sleepy and decided to take one more look at all those slightly embarassed people and then take a nice nap. Wait,there was Kara,looking horrified and anxious; Andre,the guy,was still standing beside her,looking even more uncomfortable. Does he always look like that,Posy tought to herself,or just only in front of Pose? Whatever,she told to herself,she was feeling quite tired,so Posy decided to finally shut her eyes for a bit and have a little beauty sleep here.

- People,she just closed her eyes!

- Is she breathing?

- I think we're loosing her!

- someone give her artificial respiration!

Hold up,Posy said,under her breath. Why in the world,someone wanted to give her _respiration_!

Posy quickly opened her eyes,but it was already too late. Somebody's lips crashed against her,carefully breathing warm air into her. If she'd be in different situation right now,she would've thought that somebody,in fact,was trying to kiss her. But it was not a kiss,at all. _Oh my god_,she thought,it _indeed _ was respiration. With one fast move,Posy pushed the complete stranger away from her.

- She opened her eyes! What a relief.

- She's alive,people!

- can we finally go and get these cool coctails,as nobody has actually _died_ here?

- Posy,oh my god,- Kara was the one who rushed to her within few seconds after Posy had turned out to be alive,- are you alright? What were you thinking,you could just die here!

- Wait,what? - was the first thing,wich Posy said aloud. Everybody arround her looked slightly relieved that she had finally said a thing,but still,no one was explaining to Posy,what the hell was happening here.

- We all thought,your drowning! You just went underwater and did not came up,and when you were brought out of the water,you didn't even opened your eyes,so we decided you are most likely dead,- Kara said,obviously overwhelmed,- thanks god,your okay,Pose.

- I'm... I'm sort of fine,I guess,- Posy was finally comming into senses,- not dead or anything. False alarm,everyone.

Within few minutes,Posy was wrapped up in two towels,because Kara was obsessed with a thought to keep her warm and everything,and everyone else had went back to their companies,as Posy was OK and breathing.

Oh yes,the breathing thing. Posy wondered,while drinking her too hot and too sugary grey tea,who was the one who forced the air into her?

- Oh god Posy,what were you thinking? If you were trying to meet a hot french guy who'd redempt you and later fall in deep love with you,- Kara said,still freaked out,- this definately was _not_ a succesful try.

- I dont know,I guess I was hit by a wave or something,- Posy said,drying her hair,- just a little accident, it was nothing big,Kara.

-Nothing big? You were _underwater_,- Kara reminded in her usual,slightly nervous tone,- you could even _die_.

-But I didnt,for god's sake,- Posy told in her most convincing voice,-I'm fine,Kara.

- alright,then I'm glad,- Kara gasped,and fall in their bed,completely forceless,- but he really was kind of hot,by the way.

- Who?- Posy asked,putting up a clean bra.

- the guy,duu-uuh,- Kara said,gasping again.

- what guy?

- You are asking me,really? The one who friggin' got you out of the water,Pose,- Kara said,looking up at Posy,- and what are you doing?

- First of all,I'm dressing up,we have an event to attend tonight,remember? Free drinks and everything?- Posy said,randomly choosing a dress from Kara's things,- and second,I don't even remember him. Only his breath,wich is quite creepy thing to remember about a man,wich I don't

know.

- You _can't_ be serious,that we're going,- Kara got up lazily,- and second,he wasn't your type of a guy,anyway. I checked him out a little,while he was jelling that you are okay and everything.

-How do you know what type of guys I like?

- well,concidering all of your previous blokes,you like miserable nature lovers,with creepy jobs and weak muscles,- Kara declared,- so this one was completely out of the category. He was,indeed,georgeous.

- Does that really matters now,- Posy asked,putting up Kara's dark purple coctail dress,wich was not quite Posy's size,but whatsoever,- Most likely,I'm not even going to meet him ever again.

- Yeah,you always meet twice only the uninteresting ones,- Kara said,finally choosing a chocolate brown dress wich to wear tonight,- so I might even can agree with you.

When they went downstairs,the event was already on it's zenith. Everybody were chatting,flirting and reading their booklets wich the nice administrators gave to everyone; people here were obviously having a good time. Posy wasn't quite sure,did she looked right; Girls there had long,almost like ball dresses,but Posy,in the opposite,looked more like chilly. However,Kara found Andre standing in front of the bar alone,so she felt like she was in a need to save him from lonelyness. Posy stayed alone in the middle of the huge hall; successfully,she saw a good looking guy making his way to her. Unsuccessfully,he was french. A real french. Oh my sweetpants,Posy thought to herself.

-enchanté,beauté,(#)- he said something wich sounded quite alright,except the fact,Posy did not understood a thing.

- Ahh... Yes,- was all she could get out of herself. How embarassing,she thought to herself,looking for Kara to get there and save her,but unfortunately,she was standing too far and even if she'd be beside Posy,Kara looked too deep in her conversation to even notice anything.

-ou tu occuper isi? (##) - he said,looking right up to Posy with a wide smile.

What was he saying? She had no clue. Oh boy,this was not going good at all. Posy had never been good in languages; the only one she knew was english and all her tries to speak in any other languages were always described as 'unsuccessful' or 'weak'.

- I dont really know french,I'm so sorry,- she said,but the guy looked like he did not understood a single word she said. but that,ofcourse,didn't restrained him of continuing their lovely talk.

-tu me aimer,beauté,- he said,putting his arm arround her sholders bravely,and Posy started to feel beyond uncomfortable,- accompagner mi ce soir? (###)

- pardon monsieur,- somebody from behind said,and the guy looking up to the stranger,- dame venue avec mi. (####)

- oh pardon,- the guy said and walked away quickly. That was weird,Posy thought to herself and then turned arround to face her savior.

- I think he just wanted to have a private moment with you,- he said,somehow smiling,- and you,in fact,almost agreed.

- Did I? Oh god,I just _got_ to get a dictionary,- Posy said,feeling quite embarassed,- thanks for saving me.

- Can I get something for the fact,it was already the second time? In one day,by the way,- he mentioned,- so I deserve at least something from you.

- Oh god,oh,- Posy said,sounding as uncomfortable as possible,- it was you? Oh god... Emm... If it helps,I can tell you,I'm really not that type of a person,who gets in trouble alot. I'm actually _that_ lucky just today.

- thanks god for that,- he told,somehow temptately,- I guess that today I'm lucky as well,as I had this all the way interesting chance to meet you.

- Oh,- was all she could say,- I'm Posy,by the way.

- I'd say,that's an amazingly interesting name,Posy,- he said,smiling,- where have you been raised? Not in France,I believe?

- Well,it's a long story and stuff,- Posy took a sip of her yet untouched drink,- but I can tell you,I was raised far away in the jungle with wolves and everything. That's why I have so wild character myself.

- really? That sounds just great,- he said,not even blushing or feeling embarassed,- i love wild animals. and just so you'd know,I'm Eithan actually.

- nice to meet you,Eithan,- Posy said,noticing that her glass was almost empty,wich ment that she was a little bit edgy,- where are you from?

- Oh,you don't want to know,- Eithan said,- let's just say, I was raised by the pirates in the middle of the sea. That's why I'm pretty good with swimming.

- How interesting,tell me more,- Posy played along,- I love men's with sword's and everything.

- Believe me,it's a very boring story,Posy,- Eithan glanced arround the room,as if searching up for somebody,but then turned back to Posy and asked,- where do you work?

- in the sphere of marketing,- she tried her best to sound alot like a serious business woman,- I create commercials for alot of things and also I'm the one who helps with ideas how to better sell stuff and everything.

- What a coinscidence,- Eithan took a glass of champagne and continued,- I do the same thing actually.

- Oh,since when pirates need marketing specialists? - Posy laughted about what she had just said. Silly,but she just _loved_ this conversation.

- well,concidering the fact they need somebody to deal with people who pays ransom for the people wich we kidnap,- Eithan smiled,- my marketing skills just might come in handy.

- Eithan? Oh there you are,been hiding from me the entire time,huh,- Posy didn't even noticed where did she came from,when there showed up a pretty blonde girl,wrapping her arms arround Eithan's waist,- come on,the presentation starts in a minute,we should maybe get going?

- right,- he said,then turned back to Posy with a slightly confused look,- Posy,this is Melissa. My...emm,_personal_ assistent.

- Oh well,I'm just anything he wants me to be,but assistant sounds quite OK,- the blondy laughted out loud,- I'm Melissa,nice to meet you. What was your name again?

- Posy,it's Posy,- that was all Posy could get out of herself,- yea,it's so nice to meet you,Melissa.

- Time flies,- Melissa reminded,then whispered something into Eithan's ear,enought loud for Posy to hear it clearly,- if you want to get some goodies from me later,we should get this presentation done and then go and party it out.

- Just a second Melissa,I'm already comming,- Eithan put his arms in the air,as showing a full surrender,- Posy,I really loved every minute of our conversation and I hope we'll be able to continue it sometime soon,alright? For how long you'll be here?

- few days,- Posy murmured,somehow feeling pissed off,- then back to London,that's it.

- Great,well I hope to meet you till then,- Eithan said,- so,I'll just have to see you soon,Posy.

- sure,- she said and with one swift move,Eithan had been pulled accross the room to the conference hall by his outrageous,probably nothing but a fake blonde,assistant.

- Enjoying the time? - it was Kara,comming stright from the bar,- who was he? Except the fact,he was that hot savior guy of yours?

- He's just a guy,Kara,- Posy drank out her glass,- besides,before you start talking how awesome and hot he is and that he'd be perfect holiday flirt object for me,I inform you that he's taken already,so yea.

- he is indeed,- Kara agreed,- I mean,he is indeed taken. I heard that girl talking to one man at the bar,she was just declaring again and again how perfect he is and everything.

- It's not like he wouldn't be perfect,I mean he was kind of cute,I guess,- Posy got lost in her own words,- oh,why can't we just forget him.

- Right,right,- Kara said,looking arround the place,- he wasn't a good holiday match for you anyway. We need to find you someone single and hot,not someone hot and taken by a furious long-legs blondy.

- yea,well whatever,- Posy's mood was running down,- can we get another glass for me?

- wow,you almost die and laters try to get drunk,and that all in one day,- Kara said,- I guess that Nice is working for you,Pose.

**so,my people...**

Posy met Eithan here,so I guess my story is progressing a little,isn't it? Anyway,thanks to:

a person,who helped me with my spelling,because I'd probably not even see those mistakes by myself,so thanks to Arne;

thanks to Katharina,the person who is a little bit of a prototype for Kara.

Thanks to all other who reads,thankyou for not letting me down and everything.

OH,and I accedently deleted my french dictionary,so I'll get to download it again,wich will take some time,so... Sorry for the lack of french stuff there.

xoxo

A.

Here's the meaning of all french words:

#- should mean ''hello,beautiful girl''.

##- should mean ''are you working here?''.

###- should mean '' would you go to my room with me?''.

####- should mean ''sorry mister,the lady is with me''.


	9. Chapter 9

To be honest,I had zero inspiration,when I wrote this chapter. It sucks,and I'm not saying that just because there's actually nothing much happening in it. The dialogues and everything... It all just sucks. Meanwhile I was trying to write all this,I started another story,wich I quickly got addicted to,so I kind of pushed this one away for a few,so there's the result of careless work.

Review it,here's the Chapter 9.

It was 4 am and Posy still couldnt get used to the unusually bright Riviera sunlight,shining into their hotel room through the window. Kara was still sleeping,unlike to Posy,who hadnt been asleep _at all_ tonight. What would Chris be doing right now? Stop,no. There is no Chris,Pose. _NO _Chris.

Switching the thoughts,Posy started thinking,where would her sister be at the moment. Concidering Flora was an early bird,she'd most likely be jogging somewhere right now,or drinking icea tea with her flatmates,Posy figured. Posy's sister,in her early 20's,definately was having a bohemical soul. She could be in a complete extasy because of almost everything; wether it'd be a stranger who'd give a smile to her,or a flower,wich would bloom right in front of her window,it would totally make Flora's day. That was the most noticable difference between them both: Posy was more like her father,pragmatical and sometimes a little bit boring. Flora was a complete opposite,same as their mother,she was tall and thin,a truely bright personality with some really weird qualities,wich people always did not completely understand. However,they didn't keep in touch much; Flora lived in Cape Town right now,far away and definately out of reach,wich was actually her point of moving somewhere - to be untouchable. Posy was still spending her days in the dorky London,wich her sister thought,was a completely uninteresting place to be. Well,right now Posy was there,in Nice,pretty far away from her daily rush,duties and everything else. It was all in London,not there. Here Posy could be just she; nobody even knew her,well except Kara,ofcourse. She could even pretend to be a seductive hooker and nobody would even doubt about that. Somehow inspired by the thought,Posy got up from the bed and walked right to the wardrobe. Quietly,not willing to wake Kara up,she overlooked all the stuff Kara had there. Unfortunately Posy's suitcase still couldn't be found anywhere,wich was somehow not bothering Posy's mind anymore. She had different thoughts now; for example,Eithan. He seemed to be so sweet yet seductive,wich somehow drove Posy completely crazy. If he wouldn't be taken yet... Maybe,just maybe,Posy would do _every single thing,_ to get him interested in her. Nonetheless,he was taken by a cute,pretty and in every other way probably _very _ successful girl,who actually looked very good beside Eithan. Whatever,she was in Nice for only few days,for god's sake. Kara had totally messed her mind up with that hooker's thing,Posy thought to herself,looking for something to wear. Posy accedently found a nice dress,right next to Kara's suitcase. It looked completely wild (Posy thought to herself,who _in the world _ actually wears things like this? Oh ya. There indeed was one crazy person,who at the moment,was still having her beauty sleep here)but somehow it seemed to be just right for Posy this morning. Besides,who'd be up this early? Probably no one here. So,she could just for once imagine that she's a hot Nice diva,walking by the sea side and waiting for a millionaire with his posh yacht, to come. Inspired by the sudden idea,she put up the dress wich seemed even more _inappropriate _when it was on her body but Posy didn't care; she was the movie star this morning. Posy was living this life for herself,right? Besides,there was _no _way,she'd meet some familiar face by the beach,_this _early.

there was no one by the sea,when Posy got here. Luckily,she thought to herself,nobody will see her,dressed like a girl from men's magazines. Posy was not even going anywhere close to the water; who knows,what would happen this time. And besides,there would be nobody who could save her from a sweet dying. She remembered about Eithan. He was... God,he was _so _good looking and somehow unexpectedly,Eithan was standing right in front of her,with his precious smile on his face.

- Oh,_oh,- _Posy said,totally bummed out.

- hi Pose,- he told,comming closer to her,- looking good,I see.

-OH,- she said,feeling slightly embarassed,- it's actually my best friend's dress,I thought... I thought nobody will be up this early and I could like go out and show off,not for people but for myself,like... Oh my god,all this crap I just said makes me a full idiot,doesnt it?

- not at all,- he said,- it makes you,in fact,very cute.

- Like your girlfriend? - Posy suddenly said aloud,feeling ashamed for her braveness already.

- Melissa's not my girlfriend,_just _ a friend,- Eithan said,sounding somehow too serious,- and she helps me with the work,too.

- Oh,the _work_,- Posy said,somehow awkwardly,- is she a pirate too or you don't take girls on the board?

- We kidnapped her years ago,- Eithan grinned,- she's like an old baggage from my past's adventures.

- Clear then,- Posy said,not willing to continue this type of conversation anymore (it was too silly for a thirty two years old woman,she kept reminding herself),- well,at least you have a baggage. My suitcase got lost somewhere during the flight.

- what a pity,- Eithan told,- although,they have some pretty good shops here,too. Hey,want to take a walk for a bit?

- sure,- Posy agreed,but then restrained herself from going anywhere looking like _this_,- I just have to go and dress up something... Well,anything else than this.

- no,from my opinion you really look great,- Eithan smiled,- besides,I can not believe anybody will be up at this hour.

- that's what I thought and then I met you,- Posy pointed. Somehow weird,but Eithan changed his face expression from just OK to adventurous,- well,then let's just call it destiny.

Posy did not expected her morning to get that great. They took a long walk by the sea side,just to later go to a small but unbelievably comfy caffeteria,wich Eithan wanted to show her.

- They have the best french croissants here,- he said,leading her in the small yet people-fulfilled room,- but if you rather prefer the spectacularly boring,in London style baked eggs,they even have them here,as well.

- croissants will do,- Posy laughted,for the first time,ever since she was in Nice,- I have to at least pretend I'm a little bit of a french girl too,right? Because,seriously,I have no clue how to talk with french people,I've always sucked in languages actually.

Eithan did not said a thing,just nodded his head in agreement,watching how a lovely looking young waitress made her way to their table.

-enchanté le nötre cafétéria,- she said,looking stright on Posy,- ou avoi envie de envoyer chercher? (#)

- is she trying to nicely get me out of the caffeteria because of what I just said?- Posy made a worried look and asked to Eithan,who was already laughting out loud. The waitess gave him a wide smile,took his nodd as a sign and walked away from their table.

- tu vraiment utile dictionnaire de francąis,(##)- Eithan clearly laughed about her using some really tricky french words wich she did not neccessarely understood,but Posy felt so comfortable with him anyway. Besides,Posy started to have a feeling,that she was being introduced with the _real_ France now.

-EITHAN,WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN,- The first thing Posy noticed when they got back to the hotel,was Melissa,running stright to Eithan,looking as furious as perhaps never before,- I was looking for you basically _everywhere_! We were supposed to be in a meeting right now,remember?

- Good morning Melissa,- Eithan said,somehow beyond calmly,- I do remember about the meeting wich was,in fact,being canceled because Robert couldn't make it today.

- Oh,my bad then,but I have been looking for you _anyway_,- Melissa told,using not so high voice anymore,- I thought we're going to spend _more _time together during this trip,huh?

- We are,- he said,- but I was just showing Posy arround. No need to panic Mel,we still have the whole day ahead of us.

- Oh Posy,is it? I didn't even see you,- Melissa said,trying to sound a little bit sorry for her previous behavior,- that's _so neat _ that Eithan is trying to show you the city and everything,because you _look_ _like_ you could _get lost _ somewhere if you would go alone. And weren't you the one,who almost sank down here? Poor you,you must be really despirate about having such a bad luck,hon.

- I'm not despirate,and I'm actually pretty good with... Sighseeing,besides I _know how to read_ _Maps too_,but thank you,- Posy could not believe that _this _girl had just implied how helpless Posy is,- I see you two have alot of things to do,so dont be bothered,I was heading to my room anyway.

- oh well,not going to hold you up,- Melissa laughted a little,putting her arm arround Eithan's sholders,who still did not said a word,- as you said,we got things to go.

- see you soon,Pose,dont get in a trouble and you really need to get a dictionary,- Eithan said,then looked at Melissa,- let's go.

When they both left,Posy realised,that she was going to get few drinks tonight.

-where were you? - Kara said,as Posy walked into their room.

- and you took my dress! Seriously,I didn't expected _you _togetthat_ cougary,- _she pointed to Posy. Oh,the dress.

- I decided to put it up spontaneously,- Posy dressed down,- it's outrageous anyway.

- yeah whatever,someones not into a mood,- Kara sat down on the corner,- so?

- so?

- SO?

- so!- Posy felt herself burning up,and most likely not because of the Nice heat,- if you are pointing on Eithan right now,we spent a really _awesome _morning together. Ate croissants and everything,he showed me Nice. And then the blonde,_that _ blondie,showed up and messed the whole thing. My morning is going great so far,thank you.

- Ha,it gets better,- Kara said,as she wouldn't have heard a word of Posy's anger lavagne,- because we're going to yoga.


End file.
